Kirby Super Star Ultra
|genre = Collection, Action, 2D Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = |price = GameStop |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Kirby Super Star Ultra is a game in the Kirby series, and the third to be released for the Nintendo DS. A remake of the 1996 Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) platform game Kirby Super Star, it includes all games found in the original and adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cutscenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, has more bosses, and adds to/modifies the gameplay in some ways. This remake features several new games. The first new levels are the sub-games, which include Snack Tracks, Kirby Card Swipe, and Kirby on the Draw. All of these games feature four Kirbys, and the objective in them is to get the most points of the four. There are also four new platforming games, though two of them are remakes of earlier games. The first is Revenge of the King, a harder version of Spring Breeze. It has modified level layouts, several new enemy designs, and several features from Kirby's Dream Land (such as the boss Kabula, formerly "Kaboola"), that Spring Breeze (a remake of Kirby's Dream Land) did not include. The second is Meta Knightmare Ultra, where the player controls Meta Knight through all of the original games (excluding Gourmet Race and The Arena): Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. The third new sub-game is Helper to Hero, which is an alternate version of The Arena where the player controls one of the helpers that appear in the game. The final new sub-game is The True Arena, which contains all bosses from the remake. After The True Arena has been beaten, a Special-Edition Blooper Reel can be viewable in the Theater. Gameplay Sub-games All of the classic sub-games have returned (though the classic sub-games need to be unlocked). Gourmet Race can now be played with two players (the second player is Yellow Kirby). Conversely, Megaton Punch can no longer be played in 2P mode. In most cases, two copies of the game are required for two systems to be able to play together, making this version less convenient for multiplayer than the big-screen SNES original. While Kirby Super Star Ultra does offer single-card Download Play support, it is restricted to Spring Breeze. Furthermore, the player who does not have a copy of the game will only receive an application that allows their Nintendo DS to be used as a second controller on the other player's system - it will not display the game screen. Thus, in this arrangement, the second player is required to look over the shoulder of the first player at their own Nintendo DS screen. New sub-games *'Revenge of the King': King Dedede wants revenge on Kirby for beating him back in Spring Breeze. The game is a recreation of the Extra Mode in the original Kirby's Dream Land, although abbreviated (similar to the Spring Breeze sub-game), a new stage (Mt. Dedede Sky), with a different final stage (ending with a fight against King Dedede with a mask and a metal hammer). *'Meta Knightmare Ultra': Play the entire game as Meta Knight (though only the adventures Kirby experienced in the original Kirby Super Star, and he even has to fight his own minions and destroy his own ship!). In this sub-game, Meta Knight retains most of his moves from Revenge of Meta Knight, but in an unusual fashion. He may use only his sword, but there are abilities that the player can use by touching them on the touch screen. The game records the player's best time for their run of each game in Meta Knightmare Ultra. The game has various changes to some modes, such as blocking access to some rooms, collectibles being replaced with food, and a different plot. At the end of the sub-game, Meta Knight wishes to Nova to fight Gamble Galaxy's greatest warrior. *'Helper to Hero': An endurance challenge where the player can play as any and every helper, and the final boss is a pair of Wham Bam Rock, and the Wham Bam King, Wham Bam Jewel. Beating it with all helpers will unlock at a cutscene showing the original cutscenes from Kirby Super Star. *'The True Arena': A harder endurance challenge that has all the bosses from Revenge of the King (except Bandana Waddle Dee, who was fought in The Arena), and the four new bosses as the Final Four, Masked Dedede, Wham Bam Jewel, Galacta Knight, and the revenge of Marx—as the dreadful, evil, and incredibly deadly Marx Soul. Beating The True Arena unlocks the Movie #34: Special Edition Blooper Reel in the theater, which twists and makes fun of previously-seen cutscenes before The True Arena is unlocked. *'Kirby Card Swipe': Based off games played with Japanese playing cards known as karuta, this reaction-testing sub-game resembles a more complex, four-player version of Samurai Kirby. On the touch screen, several cards will be revealed to the player and the goal is to be the first one to tap the matching card that shows up on the top screen. The player will get disqualified if they tap too early, so they have to wait until the card is shown. *'Kirby on the Draw': It is a cowboy-themed, fast-paced shooter sub-game where Kirbys need to take out as many targets as they can for points. They have eight rounds of ammo before they runs out, but the players can reload by tapping the bottom of the screen. Bombers will appear, which Kirbys need to avoid because they will give negative points when shot. *'Snack Tracks': It is another frantic little sub-game where Kirbys sit at the bottom of a conveyor belt and tries to eat as many food items as they can. The items will start scrolling down from the top screen, so Kirbys can look ahead to see what's coming next. Bombs can be tossed around, and tapping them will knock them into another Kirby's lane. Bugs and rocks will also come up, but because Kirby doesn't seem to digest those very well, the players need to quickly tap them to get them out of the way before they reach Kirby's mouth. Halfway through the game, the lanes will also change to keep Kirbys on their toes. Copy Abilities Characters Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies Music /Music}} Reception Kirby Super Star Ultra has received mostly positive reviews, but many reviewers noted that the game wasn't very difficult. 1UP gave Kirby Super Star Ultra an A-, praising it for its multiplayer and describes it as "excellent", but notes that it is not very difficult, and the level design is not as intricate as in the Mario titles. IGN's Craig Harris gave it a 7.9, saying that while fun, the game is "a bit on the easy side". Popular Japanese gaming magazine Weekly Famitsu gave it a 32/40, meaning all four reviewers gave the game an average score of 8/10. Staff Trivia winks]] intro]] *In the opening FMV intro, there is a rare chance that Kirby will wink at the player as he flies by on his Warp Star. He does a back flip on his star instead of a loop, and an island will also appear in the water as Kirby flies past it. After beating Meta Knightmare Ultra, the Meta Knight version of the intro may play instead. *Unlike in the original Kirby Super Star, Kirby does not fly though Dream Land but rather in space in the FMV intro. *Occasionally, on the title screen, Kirby will make different faces. *A lot of the music in this game are remixes (or were remixes before, if Kirby Super Star is counted) of themes from other Kirby games: **The music for Snack Tracks is a remix of the music heard in Stage 4 of Shiver Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. ***Heavy Lobster's theme is the same, though it is remixed heavily, to the point of being treated like a different track in subsequent games. **The music for the rest area in Helper To Hero is a slower, calmer remix of Ripple Star's level select theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **The theme of Dyna Blade and Wham Bam Rock/Jewel is a remix of Castle Lololo's theme from Kirby's Dream Land. **The theme of Spring Breeze for this game is a remix of Kirby's Dream Land’s title theme. **The music that plays in the blooper reel is a remix of the music that plays during the introduction to Gourmet Race. *The pins on the game's cork board (where the player selects the sub-game to play) are color-coded: **Yellow pins indicate that the sub-games were available by default in Kirby Super Star. **Blue pins indicate sub-games that needed to be unlocked in Kirby Super Star. **Red pins indicate new sub-games that were added in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Depending on what Helper (or lack thereof), Kirby's victory dance will be altered. *This is the second of six Kirby games in which the final boss comes back as an undead form in the same game (Marx comes back as Marx Soul in The True Arena as the true final boss); the others are Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Kirby Star Allies. *Just like the original game, one can see more Nintendo characters such as Mario, Peach, and Wario while facing King Dedede in Spring Breeze. The original arrangement of such characters remains in Megaton Punch. *The Meta Knight symbol was altered in the remake - it now resembles the Galaxia Sword in the shape of an "M." In addition, it is more prominently displayed on the Halberd. *This Kirby game has been so far the only one with a blooper reel. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' is the only Kirby game to come with special reflective box art. *On the North American and Australian box arts, the title "SUPER STAR ULTRA" appears in lights behind Kirby. Each word is the same size and length, despite the fact that the word "star" is shorter than "super" and "ultra." As such, there must be a space in the middle of the word, making the background text "SUPER ST AR ULTRA." *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' is one of the five Kirby games that has never been released as a permanent digital download; the others are Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby Air Ride, Kirby Slide, and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. This may be due to it being considered redundant on the Wii U eShop, where the original Kirby Super Star is already available. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' retained its American name in Europe and Australia, despite the original Kirby Super Star being renamed Kirby's Fun Pak for European and Australian countries. Otherwise, the game would have been called "Kirby's Fun Pak Ultra". *Footage of Kirby Super Star Ultra was not shown in the "Kirby's 25th Anniversary Trailer" video, for unknown reasons. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' has the most boss fights out of any Kirby game. Artwork KSSU Wallpaper Kirby.jpg|Kirby KSSU Wallpaper Warp Star.jpg|Warp Star KSSU Wallpaper Inhale.jpg|Kirby inhale KSSU Wallpaper Sword.jpg|Sword KSSU Wallpaper Jet.jpg|Jet KSSU Wallpaper Yo-Yo.jpg|Yo-Yo Chilly.png|Chilly Waddledoo.png|Waddle Doo Knucklejoe.png|Knuckle Joe KSSU Waddle Dee small.png|Waddle Dee Parasoldee.png|Parasol Waddle Dee Bonkers2.png|Bonkers Bugzzy.png|Bugzzy Logo KSSU logo.png|US Logo (in-game) KSSU Logo2.png|US Logo (on box) KSSU Logo J.png|Japanese Logo (in-game) KSSU Logo J2.png|Japanese logo (on box) Kirby Super Star Ultra (Korean Logo).png|Korean Logo (in-game) Box Art KSSU Boxart.png| Box Art KSSU Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KSSU Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KSSU Boxart Aus.jpg| Box Art KSSU Boxart Aus Back.jpg| Box Art back KSSU Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KSSU Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back KSSU Boxart Kor.jpg| Box Art Official Miiverse Artwork Miiverse Happy Birthday.jpg|Artwork by Shinya Kumazaki and Hitoshi Kikkawa celebrating the seventh anniversary of Kirby Super Star Ultra's release Media Kirby Super Star Ultra Game Card.jpg| Game Card KSSU Aus Game Card.jpg| Game Card Demo_KSSU.png| Demo Card KSSU_Icon.gif|Menu icon Video Magazine Scans *http://www.gamekyo.com/images0_4_28958.html *http://www.gamekyo.com/images1_4_28958.html External links *Official site (Europe / PAL) *Official Nintendo Japan site for Kirby Super Deluxe (Kirby Super Star Ultra) References de:Kirby Super Star Ultra es:Kirby Super Star Ultra fr:Kirby Super Star Ultra it:Kirby Super Star Ultra ja:星のカービィ ウルトラスーパーデラックス ko:별의 커비 울트라 슈퍼 디럭스 zh:星之卡比 超究极豪华版 Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:2000s games Category:Traditional platformers Category:Remakes Category:Games with demos